The Dreaded Day
by StrawberryLemons
Summary: What would happen if Kamui and Takasugi finally decided to destroy Edo? How would this affect Kagura and Sougo? Read and find out how Sougo, Kagura, along with the rest of their comrades struggle to protect their home and how they build and rebuild relationships. Okikagu Centric.
1. Chapter 1

Swords and umbrellas were clashing. Gun shots were heard. Cannons were fired. Admist all the chaos and blood stained battlefield stood a girl watching two figures clash sword and umbrella. As she watched the two who was starting to deliver their final blow. She ran, she ran towards them…

**PRESENT TIME**

It was normal day at the Yorozuya except for the fact that three Shinsengumi officials were sitting right across the Yorozuya Danna.

"We need your assistance." The mayo loving man said.

Gin narrowed his eyes at the seriousness of the man.

"The Kihetai" the Gori… Kondo started.

At this Gintoki's ears perked up. Nothing good could ever come from that name and their ever wonderful leader, Takasugi.

"They are planning to attack Edo, and what's worse is they have the Harusame's new admiral's backing. We heard you and Takasugi fought together in the Joui war and that you met the Harusame's new admiral back in Yoshiwara."

Gin was taken back by the sudden news, not only was Takasugi attacking earth but even Kagura's older brother was in it. He didn't mind helping them but he remembered what Umibouzu said back after he defeated Hosen about what he would do once he would face Kamui in the battlefield and how greatly it would affect Kagura who still believed that her brother could be saved.

"Here." Okita handed two folders which contain information about the crimes the Harusame and Kihetai commited as far as the Shinsengumi know.

As Gin scanned the folders

Okita said. "Danna, Please, for the sake of Edo, help us eliminate Takasugi and…. Kamui."

THUD

Four heads perked towards the door. There stood Kagura, frozen. Her eyes were wide as saucers and as it dawned to her, her eyes started to water. She ran out of Yorozuya as fast as her legs could carry her.

Okita on the other hand was surprised at her reaction. He had never seen his rival look like that, the look of pure and utter horror. He wanted to follow her but as he stood up a hand grabbed his upper arm. He looked back to see Gintoki's serious face. Still confused, he relaxed and sat back down.

"Let's leave her alone for now. She needs some alone time."

The three Shinsengumi officers gave him a confused look.

Gintoki sighed. "I'm sorry, it's not in my position to tell you."

After a few more exchange of information the Shinsengumi finally left

Gintoki scratched his head as he watched the tax robbers leave. He honestly did not want to tell them. Who knows what they might do to Kagura once they found out that Kagura is the younger sister of one of Edo's threats. He knew Kagura meant something to their first division captain but he wasn't so sure how far he would go to protect her from his superiors .

With Okita…

He didn't want to admit it but it pained him to see his rival like that. He had already concluded and accepted the fact that he might have felt something towards her, something more than rivalry and friendship. He just thought that maybe it wasn't the right time to tell her. He was contented with their current relationship. He knew Kagura was happy with her life and he didn't want to pressure her into anything as complicated as relationships… at least not YET. He wanted to see her living happily. But when he saw her a while ago, he immediately knew that she, despite always looking happy also had heavy burdens to carry. And he wanted to be the one she could lean on, he wanted to be the one to wake her from her nightmares, he wanted to be the one to protect her from anything and everything no matter what her burdens were he wanted to be the one by her side. He then realized that for the second time in his life he didn't only want to protect his sister, Kondo, the Shinsengumi. He also wanted to protect China, his China.

With that, he grabbed his sword and went out to look for her.

With Kagura…

She couldn't take the news. She never hated her older brother. It frightened her to think that her only brother and her family here on earth were going to destroy each other. She felt helpless right now. She wanted to protect both her brother and her family and friends on earth. She wanted to do anything just to prevent bloodbath.

She ran and ran until her legs couldn't carry her anymore. Then she realized she was at the place where they had the cherry blossom picnic. This place gave her lots of wonderful memories. This was where they properly met the Shinsengumi and when her rivalry with the sadist began.

She chuckled silently as she thought of what the Sadist would think of her when he found out that she was related to the criminal who wanted to destroy Edo along with Bakasugi.

"You would probably hate me, huh? Sadist." She said quietly to herself.

So she just stood there as she watched the cherry petals fall, her tear stained face sadly smiling.

Who would have thought this day would come…

**OWARI for now..**

_**Author's Note**_

Weeeeeew! That took the energy off me. Anyways, I hope you guys liked it. If you want the next chapter be sure to REVIEW, FOLLOW OR FAVE!

I'm sorry for asking much but it's because your reviews, follows and faves inspire me to write.

Oh yeah, I also apologize for grammar errors and whatnot for I am still a grasshopper when it comes to writing fics and this actually my first time writing a fic with multiple chapters.

PS: I'm actually already done with the second chapter. I just wanted to know if some people would actually want me to continue this fic. 'Cause you know it might be a waste if nobody actually likes it. XD PEACE OUT!


	2. Chapter 2

Okita looked for her everywhere. He went to the Shimura Dojo, Yagyu Household, Yoshiwara. He even bothered to go to the Katsura's hideout alone.

As he was catching his breath he noticed he was in a familiar place. The smell of the falling cherry petals seemed nostalgic to him. He looked around relief and worry washed on to his face as he saw the crying girl sitting beside a cherry tree hugging her knees. He quickly put on his usual poker face not wanting her to know about his sudden change of resolve. Don't get him wrong he just didn't want to advance quickly specially in her current situation.

"Oi you there, China musume, taking a dump?"

"…"

He frowned at her lack of reaction.

"_It must really be serious if she didn't even retort back when I insulted her."_

"Oi, are you deaf? Wait no, You're just an idiot, aren't you? Can't understand Nihonggo?" (A/N: Let's just assume he's talking japanese.)

She slowly looked up at him and said. "I'm not in the mood idiot Sadist, why don't you just go and kill Mayora."

A bit relieved she finally started talking. Okita smiled a little without her knowing.

Ignoring what she just said he started teasing her again.

"You really are an idiot. Do you know how cold it is right now?" He slowly removed his jacket and put it on her.

She looked at him surprised but thankful. It had been really cold but being engulfed in the Sadist's jacket made her feel warm so she relaxed a bit. She didn't know why, maybe it was just the Sadist's minty manly smell.

Okita, noticing she relaxed a bit sat silently beside her.

"Oi stupid Sadist, what are you still doing here?" She said pretending not to enjoy his company.

"Don't get the wrong idea. I'm just keeping an eye on knows what you might do to this park. It might be flooded by your tears by tomorrow." He said.

After sitting there in silence in each other's company for what seemed like hours. Kagura started.

"Hey Sadist, What would you do if I were a criminal?

This caused Okita to be caught off guard. He knew there was no way of her being a criminal. Maybe it was something related to the new admiral of the Harusame. He shook the thought away and started to answer her question.

"Isn't it obvious. I'll arrest you. Duh..."

Kagura frowned and looked down again.

"But…" Okita continued. "I don't like the idea of others causing you pain. So I'll bring you to a far away place where only I can cause you pain and suffering. You'll be in so much pain that you'll forget every burden you ever had that you'll only think of me."

But what he really wanted to say was. _I don't want to see you suffer. So I'll bring you to a far away place where you can forget all your problems. Somewhere I can protect you from anything that threatens your happiness. Somewhere you can live happily... and somewhere you can finally acknowledge me as one of your happiness._ But of course being tsundere as they are.

For some reason Kagura didn't feel bad about what he said. It's as if she felt some kind of hidden meaning to it. Instead, somehow his answer comforted her. She gripped the hem of Shinsengumi vest as if it was her only source of comfort.

She didn't know why but despite the sadist always being mean to her he was one of the few people who she could be at ease with. She didn't exactly know why but to her, that wasn't important. She was just thankful that the Sadist was there.

Okita tensed when she gripped his vest as if it was her dear life but it made him feel happy. He felt as if he was important to her. It made him feel accomplished even though he didn't solve her problem entirely. He felt happy to at least be able to make her feel even a little bit relieved. He was snapped out of his thoughts when he felt something heavy leaning unto him. He stared and smiled as he noticed Kagura had already fallen asleep. At least he would be beside her if she had any nightmares.

**Somewhere in space**…

A mop head and a man with head phones and sunglasses walked in a large room.

"It seems that the Bakufu already knew about the attack and are already preparing for it." Bansai told the other two people in the room.

"What can those weaklings do?" the man raven haired man said.

"Maa, maa, Takasugi-kun, wouldn't it be more fun not to underestimate our prey. Even you have to admit they really are a force to be reckoned with." a vermillion haired man emerged from the darkness.

"Hn." he replied.

Abuto's eyes narrowed. "Danchou, if you think they're a force to be reckoned with, why not bring the 7th squad with you?"

"Simple, Abuto, I don't want to share the strong enemies." He smiled at him.

Everyone knew what that smile meant.

"Thinking about it, it's really exciting isn't it?" the vermillion haired man said as his smile turned into a smirk.

Takasugi smirked back at him. "It really is more fun to dance with a crazy batshit like you… Kamui"

for now

Author's Note

There you have it peepz!, the second chapter of my good for nothing, poor excuse of a story. Sorry for the shortness. Anyways I'll update as soon as I can, probably this weekend. I am having problems with the little details of the plot and my schedule is packed from mondays-fridays. Sorry if this chapter disappointed you though. I'll try to do better next time. For those people who actually want me to continue. Feed me inspiration be it constructive criticisms or compliments (as if haha) via review. Don't forget to fave and follow! :P

Peace out Bros


	3. Chapter 3

**With Okita and Kagura…**

It was getting dark. Okita was finally getting tired and seeing that the girl leaning on him had no plans of waking up. He decided to just take her to the barracks.

**With Hijikata…**

He had been patrolling Edo and managing squads for the whole day since a certain squad leader decided to ditch his job again for personal matters.

On his way to the Shinsengumi HQ, he decided to drop by the Yorozuya to consult Gin about his answer to their temporary truce.

Knock knock…

The silver haired samurai opened the door.

"Oh it's just you. By the way, have you seen Kagura? I was about to go out and look for her. She hasn't come back since she left this morning."

"No, but I think you can ask Sougo. He has been ditching work and looking for China Musume since this morning… even if he won't admit it." Hijikata replied lighting his cigarette.

"Okay… Let's go."

Gin proceeded to grab Hijikata to the Shinsengumi patrol car.

"Oi, What are you doing?"

"Isn't it obvious, I'm hitching a ride to the barracks. Let's go."

**With Okita and Kagura**

When Okita arrived in the barracks everyone had been busy, some of them were resting and some of them were on patrols. It was easy for him to sneak in China in. He laid her down on his futon in his room when she suddenly grabbed his shirt.

"Nii-chan, please don't leave me alone again." She mumbled.

Okita frowned and touched her face.

Kagura felt something warm touch her face. She was dreaming about her brother again. She missed his warmth, but this kind of warmth was different. She felt reassurance and security. She slowly opened her eyes to see someone she wasn't expecting.

"Sadist, where am I?" she rubbed her eyes.

Sougo pouted "What? Don't tell me you forgot! And you looked like you even enjoyed yourself."

Kagura punched him which he managed to block.

"I'm kidding China."

Kagura pouted and punched him not so lightly in the arm again.

He sighed. "It's already dark China. Why don't you just stay here for the night."

Kagura pondered for a second and said. "I guess it is troublesome to go home at this time."

She really wasn't in the mood to go home because she felt a little dizzy but she shrugged it off.

"Here." Sougo threw her one of his dress shirts. "You can use the bathroom first."

Kagura nodded thankfully and went inside. She then proceeded to strip and go in the tub. After she finished bathing she put on the sadist's dress shirt. It was a little loose on her but it was comfortable.

She went out and saw the sadist fixing another futon about a meter right beside his futon.

He was fixing his spare futon when heard the door of his bathroom open. His eyes widened as he saw Kagura. He knew she was beautiful but when he looked at her now the sight was simply erotic. China, wearing HIS shirts, barely covering her important parts. It made him feel something like a claim on her.

Kagura being oblivious to the dirty thoughts that started to form in the sadist's mind started. "Where am I sleeping?"

Okita snapped out of his thoughts and said "Here" he pointed to the newly arranged futon.

"I'm going to shower now." He said as he went in.

Kagura on the other hand started to lie down on the futon but she couldn't sleep so she transferred to the Sadist's futon out of curiosity. There she immediately fell asleep.

When Okita got out of the shower he was clad in his pajama pants, shirtless. His towel hanging on his neck as he proceeded to wipe his hair. He was surprised to see Kagura curled up in his futon. He realized that she hadn't put the covers on herself and instead she was lying on the supposed to be blanket of the futon. He sighed again and took the blanket of his other futon and put it on her.

"Stupid China, what would you do without me." He mumbled as he proceeded to sleep on his blanketless futon.

**With Gin and Hijikata…**

"Oi, Oogushi-kun, are we there yet?"

"You know you asked that for the nth time already?" replied an irritated Hijikata.

SCREEEECCCCCCHHHHHHHH!

Hijikata immediately hitting the brakes as he saw a bloody and injured man about to faint. The duo went out of the car and checked the fainted man.

"Oi, Oogushi-kun, He's not dead right? Let's keep calm and look for a time machine."

"You idiot let's get him to the hospital first."

**With Okita and Kagura…**

Okita couldn't sleep that night first because China was right beside him, second because he hadn't expected it to be this cold. He was snapped out of his thoughts when he heard Kagura breathing heavily and sweating.

He stood up and sat beside her he felt her forehead then his eyes widened. She was so hot, literally. He quickly ran outside to get medicine, water and a towel.

"_Idiot, this is what you get for staying out in the cold for long." Okita thought as he entered back in his room._

"OI CHINA, WAKE UP!" he shook her gently as he elevated her upper body and leaned her towards himself.

When she made no move to wake up. He drank the medicine and kissed her. He used his tongue to open her slightly parted mouth. Satisfied when she managed to swallow the medicine. He wiped the water that spilled in his chin with his sleeve and proceeded to put the wet towel on her head.

He just sat beside her for what seemed like eternity when he started to feel somewhat sleepy. He was snapped out of his thoughts when he noticed Kagura shivering.

"_She won't know as long as I wake up before her tomorrow."_

He slowly went inside the covers beside Kagura but what he didn't expect was her to snuggle closer to him. He hesitantly put an arm around her waist and rested his chin on her head. He was relieved when he noticed Kagura stopped shivering.

"China, get sick more often." He joked.

He felt her shift.

"_Did she hear me?" _Sougo thought.

Luckily she didn't. Okita almost fell asleep when he heard her mumble something.

"Sadist.."

With that Okita smiled and hugged her tightly.

"_I could seriously get used to this." He thought._

**With Hijikata and Gin**

The doctor came out of the emergency room.

"He's going to be okay now, you may enter the room."

They both shared sighs of relief. As they entered the room they saw the boy sitting up.

"You heal pretty quickly don't you?"

"Of course I do, I'm a yato."

The duo's eyes widened. Other than Kagura and Umibouzu they were aware that majority of the almost non-exsisting clan had joined the 7th squad of the Harusame which were composed of yatos.

Their eyes narrowed.

The boy noticed this and he stared at them for a while and decided to beat them on what they were about to ask.

"Yes, I am part of the Harusame Space Pirates 7th squad."

**OWARI for now….**

**Author's Note:**

I'M SERIOUSLY OFF TUNE. Hmmmm… Who's the new yato boy? I'm wondering if should put a jealous and possessive Okita. Let me hear your thoughts guys. :P

That's it for now

Peace out Bros. DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW, FAVE OR FOLLOW


	4. Chapter 4

Sougo woke up with something snuggling against him. He smiled a little then crept out of the bed. He looked down on Kagura and fixed the blanket around her.

He changed into his usual Shinsengumi uniform, adjusted his sword and went out.

When he arrived in the main dining hall to eat, he noticed a lot of commotion just outside Kondo's office. Curiously, he went towards them and asked what happened.

"Oi Zaki, What's happening?"

Yamazaki snapped his head towards Sougo and said. "Okita-taichou! It seems that Fukuchou and Danna found a very interesting person last night."

Not really caring, Sougo shrugged it off, until Zaki continued.

"He seems to be a former Harusame Pirate, but now, I heard that he's going to assist us in our attack. He already agreed to tell us all of the Harusame's plans in invading Edo." Zaki finished.

At this Okita decided to enter the hall and confirm what he had just heard.

"Oh Sougo! It's you!" Kondo greeted happily.

"Kondo-san, can you explain to me what's happening?" Sougo asked.

"Yes, of course! This is Kiyoshi." he pointed to a long raven haired and blue eyed man across them.

"We have been strategizing and getting ready for the Harusame's attack within a week."

Sougo eyed him suspiciously "What if it's a trap?"

At this Gin spoke, "We did not ignore that fact. That's why we have plan B. No need to worry Soichirou-kun. We arranged our battle strategy well that even if he were to betray us we wouldn't be on a disadvantage."

"We have already considered every possibility and made possible solutions to any situation that might come our way without jeopardizing the plan." Hijikata finished.

"Besides, we are not alone. Zura's group and the Hyakka will assist us. Zenzou, Sacchan and the other ninjas are also willing to assist us." Gintoki added.

"Katsura?" he looked at Kondo

"Well… We are gonna need all the help we can get and I see no reason to fight when we have the same enemy." Kondo scratched his head.

"What are you going to do with him?" he pointed at Kiyoshi.

"Speaking of which, you will be guarding him. Make sure he doesn't do anything stupid but if you see even a hint of betrayal, do not hesitate to kill him. As of now, he is an asset, so control yourself Sougo. Do not kill him unless necessary." Hijikata gave him a serious look before patting him on the shoulder.

"By the way, Soichirou-kun, since you're so fond of Kagura, take care of her too. I got to go and help with the preparations." He said as he followed Hijikata out.

Kondo smiled at him wearily.

"Good luck Sougo. I also have to make arrangements for the evacuation of civilians in Edo with Shinpachi-kun." Kondo said as he hugged Sougo and gave him a serious look. "We trust you." He said as he went out.

Now, it was only Kiyoshi and Sougo left.

"Just so you know, I don't trust you." Sougo started.

"I know. Being a yato I can destroy these handcuffs easily, so if you see me trying to remove it. You can kill me." Replied Kiyoshi, he was still in handcuffs.

"I intend to." Sougo gave him a murderous look.

**With Kagura…**

She slowly woke up feeling relaxed and refreshed when she notice she wasn't in the closet. She looked around and remembered what happened. She snuck a glance at the futon beside her and saw that it was neatly folded.

"_He must have gone out already" she thought._

She stood up and saw her clothes folded neatly beside her.

While she was changing when the door suddenly opened and revealed the ever sadistic Sougo who was eating a chubert.

"Oh China, you're awake." He deadpanned, still sucking on the chubert.

Kagura's face reddened and covered her body with his dress shirt.

"SADIST YOU PERVERT!" Kagura screamed and threw his dress shirt at his face then she pushed him out of his own room and locked the door.

She leaned against the door breathing a sigh of relief and continued to change as quickly as she could.

Okita on the other hand was smirking outside. The sight of China blushing and half naked almost made him lose his cool but the expression on her face was worth it.

He made his way back to the main hall to wait for Kagura.

Kagura walked out of his room and made her way to the main hall. She wasn't really in the mood for food right now. When she arrived at the main hall, there she saw Sougo with another man who was handcuffed.

"Oi, who's that?" she asked and pointed to Kiyoshi.

He was a little hesitant to tell her because he was aware of her reaction towards the Harusame. But nevertheless he decided it would be better to tell her than to lie to her.

"Oh, he's a hostage. He's also a former Harusame pirate claiming to help us foil their attack. Oh, and he's also a Yato." He deadpanned, but on the inside he was a little nervous on what her reaction would be.

Her eyes widened a bit then narrowed. She knew she couldn't do anything about this as of now, but she promised to help her comrades no matter what. So if this person could help her protect what was dear to her than maybe she could give him a chance.

**OWARI for now…**

_Author's Note:  
Sorry, not a lot of Okikagu moments here. I'm actually trying to escalate the plot a little here. Though I'm having difficulty connecting the plot,__I'll find a way eventually. But unfortunately, I'm becoming less inspired every chapter. _

_I'm quickening the story pace. Next chapter will probably about the attack. So yeah… I think I'm gonna be more straight to the point now XD_

_Anyways if you guys have any fluff suggestions for the story, FEEL FREE TO PM ME :)_

_OH, and if you want to feed my inspiration don't forget to, review, fav and follow. Oh, and don't forget suggest some fluffs! _


	5. Chapter 5

Okita was on his usual patrols but today was different he had Kiyoshi, Kagura and Sadaharu in tow.

He sighed to himself. As much as he wanted to slack of, he couldn't. He had to keep his guard up just in case Kiyoshi decided to do something.

**Kiheitai Spaceship**

"Do you think Kiyoshi can complete his mission?" Takasugi asked Kamui.

"Don't worry too much Takasugi, his mission isn't even that hard." Kamui chuckled.

"Hn, Let's just hope he can get that sister of yours before they attack us."

Suddenly a cloaked man opened the door and reported. "Danchou, We're about to land."

**With Kagura, Okita and Kiyoshi…**

They had just finished patrolling or in this case Okita was. They decided to just hang out at the barracks while Okita was doing his patrol reports. Kiyoshi had already been planning how to kidnap Kagura. He didn't want to have conflict with the Shinsengumi officer deciding that he was way stronger than him. He just decided to bait the girl in the middle of the night and tonight was the night.

He honestly felt bad for tricking them but he had to complete this mission no matter what. He didn't want to die in the hands of Kamui and this girl was the key to his freedom.

He seriously found it easy to move around the compound in the middle considering all men were either asleep or outside patrolling. He went to the main hall and saw the girl's puppy. He coaxed the giant dog with some meat and it eagerly followed him.

When Kagura went back to the main hall to fetch Sadaharu. She noticed he was gone. She looked outside the gate and saw Sadaharu about to go outside the Shinsengumi compound. Worried about her giant dog she immediately ran out to follow him.

Even for Kagura it was hard to keep up with Sadaharu. She noticed he was headed towards an old abandoned factory. She sighed in relief when she saw Sadaharu stop.

"Sadaharu!" she shouted.

The dog immediately snapped his head and ran towards her.

After giving the dog a slight pat, she decided to check out the factory. She didn't know why but she felt something eerie about that place. Just when she was about to go in she heard voices. She and Sadaharu quickly hid behind some old boxes.

"Don't let the hostages escape." One of the bulky men said

She peaked a little and saw a little boy scared as shit being led inside the factory.

"_Hostages? There must be more." She thought._

She took out a pen and paper and wrote some directions on it.

She gave it to Sadaharu and said. "Give this to Sadist or Gin-chan, Okay Boy?"

"Woooof!" he replied and snuggled to his master before running off to the direction of the shinsengumi barracks.

"YOSH! Time to save some hostages" she said as she adjusted her umbrella.

**With Okita…**

He had just finished his report and went out to look for Kagura.

"China, You hungr..?"

He looked around but when he realized there was no presence of China or the other Yato boy. His eyes widened. He frantically ran out of the compound grabbing his sword in the process.

"_How could I have been so stupid to leave China with that Fucktard?!" _

He was panicking now. He wouldn't be able to forgive himself if something were to happen to his China. He didn't even want to imagine life without her. That is if was brave enough not to commit seppuku if something ever happened to her.

"_China, I swear I'll kill anyone who dare lays a hand on you." _

He clenched his knuckles as his eyes slowly changing from brownish red to blood red. He ran as fast as he could to God knows where.

**With Kagura…**

She crept up slowly until she found her way outside the hostage's room. She quietly opened the door and saw the hostages huddling together. She estimated them to be about 8 and most of them were children.

"Everyone, Don't worry I'm here to help." She smiled at them.

"We have to move quickly. Follow me." She ordered.

They moved swiftly and quietly but when they were about to reach the door the little boy, who she saw when he was taken in, tripped and fell with a thud."

"Run out to that door!" she yelled as she pointed to the door.

She went back to get the boy and ran towards the door. When the little boy successfully got out she smiled a bit until she felt a shadow looming towards her. She was about to head out but was stopped when she felt a sharp pain in her neck. Her vision began to blur and everything turned black.

The man carried her and smirked.

"_Looks like my plan worked." He smirked_

_OWARI for now_

_Author's Note:_

_*dies* Okay that is all. _

_Hope to see reviews from you guys. I'm seriously running out of fluffs HEALTH ME!_


	6. Chapter 6

He ran out of the Shinsengumi compound.

_Where the heck are you China?_

Then he saw a ball of white fur running towards him.

"Sadaharu! Where is she?"

Sadaharu whimpered and bit a small part of Okita's clothing signaling him to follow him.

Okita immediately understood and followed Sadaharu willingly until they reached an abandoned factory.

"She's in there?" he asked

Sadaharu nodded.

"You better be right." He sighed

**With Kagura…**

She woke up realizing her hands, feet and neck where bound in chains. She looked around and realized she was in an empty room when suddenly the door opened and a familiar raven haired man walked in.

"I see you're awake." Kiyoshi said

"So you are still part of the Harusame!" Kagura angrily told him.

"Of course I am. I am not a fool to actually betray that psycho brother of yours."

"Well whatever, because the sadist will eventually come and save me!" she said as she glared at him.

"I'm afraid even if he comes it might already be too late. You may already be shipped back to your brother by the time he arrives." He smirked

"My brother?" her eyes widened "What the hell does he want with me?"

"They plan to take you as a hostage, obviously." He answered

"Why me?" she quivered

"Simple, it's because you influence a lot of people. Imagine how many people would come here to save you. Yorozuya, Your baldy father, the Shinsengumi, need I say more? Well, let's just say you make a valuable hostage. It would be pretty easy to bait and gather them all here if we took you as hostage." He said as he approached her.

Lowering her head she gave up on thinking that anyone trying to find her, tears starting to form in the corner of her eyes.

_I don't want any of this._

Kiyoshi noticed her lowering her head and grabbed her chin making her look at him, tears threatening to fall.

"I wonder what I'll do to you while waiting." He said in a suggestive tone.

Kagura tried to shake her head away from his grip but he tightened his hold on her.

"Yes, I love that expression on your face. It makes you look like a girl." He said as he licked the tears in the corner of her eyes.

Closing her eyes, she could feel his breath against her mouth, their lips almost touching.

BAM!

"Oi! What do you think you're doing you fucktard." He deadpanned

Kagura and Kiyoshi looked to see that it was Sougo his bazooka on his shoulders.

Kiyoshi's eyes widened and almost peed his pants.

"Errmm.. we were just playing…..ehehehe" He shifted

"Oh, you like games?" Sougo asked a sadistic smile formed on his face "Let's play a game, It's called spill the traitor's guts."

His eyes turned blood red as he charged toward Kiyoshi who managed to leap away and dodge his attack.

"You idiot Sadist you're late! Get me out of this thing." she shouted at him.

"At least I came didn't I?" he said as he started to break the chains.

"….I was scared, ya know?" she whimpered in a low voice.

"I know" he replied as he hugged her.

Little did they know that while they were so preoccupied with each other Kiyoshi had already escaped.

"Sadist! Kiyoshi escaped!" Kagura said as she realized she had been hugging him too long.

"What? Oh, I forgot about him."

She wacked his head. "Da hell Sadist?!"

"Owwww.. It's your fault. You were clinging on to me too much."

"I can't help it!" she defended herself.

"Well, if he shows his face again next time I'll kill him slowly and painfully." He said with a hint of sadism and bloodlust trailing his voice.

**OWARI for now…**

_Author's Note:_

_I am extremely sorry for the late update. I had writers block. There wasn't much progress in this chapter but I already have a hazy outline of how this story will go. I just need more time to brainstorm for fluff moments_.

_I also apologize for the grammatical errors and dem OOC moments. _ _

_Thank you for all your reviews! _


End file.
